


Five Unseen Hauntings by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and One We Did See

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Caretaking, Character Death, Crack, Death, Depression, Double Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Ghosts, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Humor, Kindness, Loyalty, Major Character Undeath, Memories, Missing Scene, Padmé Amidala Lives, Ratings: G, Sadness, Talking To Dead People, The Force, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: So many people to haunt, all the time in the galaxy. Set in the canon universe or far far away.





	Five Unseen Hauntings by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and One We Did See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



“He’s right there,” Luke insists, and Han scoffs. The lights go off, and on, as Obi-Wan exits the Millenium Falcon’s navigational system, remarking, “Quite a girl you’ve got there indeed.”

 

The engine on Padmé’s ship sputters, dies. Her eyes stay open, waiting for the Empire. A spark and she’s moving again, entering hyperspace. She’ll never see him.

 

Maul sees him, he knows him, the start of all his troubles, and he bides his time in the temple of his old religion. He walks alone, feet driven quietly around, around, and in the red gloom of Malachor he knows he will find the end, and beginning, he seeks. 

 

Leia can’t remember when he saved her life bringing her mother out of Mustafar, but she can feel the familiarity; he visits Luke after its all over, and she is there to meet him at last. 

 

Like his mother and uncle, Ben Solo sees Ben Kenobi on the day of his birth, and never again. He watches through Luke instead, until Luke cuts him off and the Force is thick with an old darkness. 

 

Darth Vader doesn’t have ghosts—not literally speaking—but Anakin Skywalker, freer than he’s ever been, immediately hugs one.


End file.
